The transfer of ink from a transfer ribbon to the receiving material, e.g. a paper label, and the colouring of direct thermo material is controlled by variable amounts of thermal energy. Depending on how sensitive the transfer ribbon or the direct thermo material is for these amounts of energy, and on what printing speed is used, more or less energy is required to obtain the desired print quality and result in the form of a printed image.
The object of the present invention is to achieve the highest possible print quality on an arbitrary printing material by utilizing an appropriate amount of energy at an optional printing speed.
This object is accomplished by the method according to the following description.